Sol,Noche y Luna
by Alejandra Ocampo
Summary: Beck y Jade regresan.Mientras Tori trata de ver a Jade como una amiga lo cual al parecer no se logra ya que Jade dejara a Beck para reunirse con Tori ¿pero como pasara todo esto? solo lean para que lo averigüen :)


Este capítulo está tomado de la primera estrofa de la canción de Sol, Noche y Luna de Chenoa y de lo que pasa al último del capítulo de Victorious llamada "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade"

Para que no se confundan

Sol-Beck

Luna-Jade

Noche-Tori

Victorious y la canción no me pertenecen.

Disfruten el capitulo

Capitulo 1: Sol y Luna

**Luna tiene lo que toda mujer****  
****sueña cuando se lo pide una estrella****  
****el hombre que siempre soñó****  
****Sol la quiere con el alma y la piel****  
****con el fuego que le corre en las venas****  
****con todo su corazón****  
**

Los de Hollywood Arts. Se encontraban presentes en la noche de Full moon Jam entre el público se encontraba Beck con una chica llamada Meredith.

Lo cual Beck trataba de conocer más a Meredith pero esta no se lo permitía ya que contestaba lo Que Beck decía, a tal punto que logro que Beck se parar de su asiento y se acercara ala mesa de bebidas en la cual se encontró con Tori y esta lo saludo con un

-Hey-

Beck le contesto de igual forma

-Hey- Mientras se serbia un poco de agua mientras Tori le preguntaba alegremente

-¿Por lo tanto, Tú y Meredith? ¿Eh?- Codeando a Beck mientras formulaba otra pregunta alegremente

-¿Ustedes van a salir?-

Beck le contesta de forma seria

-No habrá salida-

En ese momento a Tori se le borro la sonrisa y solo atino a decir

-¿Qué?, ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho?.Casi fui atacada con papel higiénico!-lo dice con un tono alto.

Beck mira a Tori y le dice

-Mira, Meredith es… Agradable. Tan agradable y creo que he aprendido algo sobre mi.

Tori le pregunta

-¿Que eres ingrato con tu amiga que trato de arreglar que salgas con una chica linda?

Lo cual Beck le contesta

-No. Creo que me gusta salir con una chica que, ya sabes…Se defienda-

Tori le dice algo confusa

-Tú-

Pero Beck la interrumpe

-Quiero decir, una chica que tiene fuertes opiniones, ya sabes, y una gran boca-

Tori terminaba de darle un trago a su bebida cuando le pregunta a Beck

-¿Por qué?-

Beck le da un trago pequeño a su bebida y le contesta.

-porque no es fácil, lo fácil es aburrido-

Tori le dice

-Bien, lo entiendo-

En ese momento Beck le da otro trago a su bebida y Tori también lo cual se quedad en un silencio pero Tori lo rompe cuando termina de tomar

-Así que... ¿Quién no es aburrida?

En ese momento André hablo con el micrófono para presentar a Jade.

-Bien gente vamos a acalorarlo manos arriba para Jade West!- Y hablando más alto -¡Vamos!-

Tori y Beck voltearon hacia el escenario y la gente empezaba a gritar

-¡Hey!- y también a aplaudir en ese momento Jade sale al escenario y empieza a sonar la música lo cual Jade no tarda en cantar.

Tori la ve y sonríe con tanta alegría que empieza a aplaudir. Mientras Beck poco a poco avanza hacia el escenario pero solo al estar a centímetros de él empieza a aplaudir y a sonreírle a Jade lo cual esta responde a su sonrisa.

Cuando Jade Termino de cantar el público vitoreaba y aplaudía mientras se ponían de pie ya que les pareció fantástica la presentación de Jade.

Beck se acercaba a ella mientras esta ponía el micrófono en su lugar y le dijo

-Te he echado de menos-

Jede le dice

-entonces que vas hacer al respecto-

Entonces Beck se acerca a Jade y la toma por la cintura y se inclina un poco hacia ala derecha y Jade solo se acerco un poco para darle un beso el cual los dos disfrutaban hasta que la abuela de André grito

-Si vamos Beck! Consigue esto Bebe!-

Pero al momento Beck y Jade se volvieron a dar un beso. Mientras Tori veía la escena con la mirada triste y al percatarse que André estaba a su lado le digo

-El amor duele-

-Lo sé- contesto André

-¿Crees que algún día en verdad pueda verla como amiga?-

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá-

Mientras Beck y Jade estaban felices por volver a estar juntos sin percatarse que el medio latina dejaba escapar silenciosamente sus lágrimas lo cual trataba de ocultarlas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuara….


End file.
